


Homework

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Can be Friendship, Fluff, Hugging, Kibastian, M/M, Seb didn't qualify, canadian gp, or more than friendship, qualifying, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi did his homework but it looks like Seb will be bringing home some Extra Credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

Kimi vaulted out of his car, trying to make sense of what just happened even if he technically knew what happened. 

Bullets. Steps. Putting it into bullets is easier. 

\- He got P3.  
\- Seb got P16.  
\- Seb had a technical problem.  
\- Seb didn't have enough power. 

Seb wasn't going to be in front with him. 

"Congratulations Kimi! You did great." His race engineer shouted happily into his ear and Kimi began to walk to the paddock, ignoring the shouts from the marshals and the press. 

"Sebastian?" He plowed through the mass of various pit crews, nodding at the slowly approaching Maurizio. 

"He got P16"

"Is there?" He asked, a little impatient. 

"Kimi?" Sebastian muttered into his ear piece, sounding tired and dare Kimi think proud. He shook his head, breaking into a jog when he spotted the German sat next to his race engineer at the pit wall. 

"Hang on" he grinned, watching Sebastian raise his brow and converse confused with his race engineer. 

"Sebastian!" He shouted, amused when all Seb could do was turn and look surprised as he jumped onto the German. 

"Kimi?" Sebastian blinked, thoroughly shocked at the hulking mass of Finn embracing him. "Kimi, the press" he stuttered, trying to pry the man off him before the cameras caught them. 

"Sorry your quali was shit"

Sebastian looked down at Kimi, still holding onto him while the cameras began to roll. Seb rolled his eyes and went with it, letting his arms wrap around Kimi as best he could. 

"At least you did your homework"


End file.
